


Look Alive, Sunshine

by Razor_to_the_rosary



Series: Killjoys Never Die [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Battery City, M/M, Pre-Killjoys (Danger Days), Rough Sex, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_to_the_rosary/pseuds/Razor_to_the_rosary
Summary: Party Poison, a lowly killjoy out in the desert, is desperately trying to feed his little brother and himself.Frank Iero is a patrol guard in Battery City. He has a secret soft spot for killjoys- and starts smuggling food out for Dr.D. When he finds the desperate Party Poison, they arrange a deal.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Party Poison, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Killjoys Never Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778920
Kudos: 9





	Look Alive, Sunshine

Something that Frank Iero did not expect that morning when he woke in his standard issue single bed; in the cement grey walls of the BLI barracks in the heart of Battery City, was to meet a desperate killjoy by the name of Party Poison out in the desert.

Frank had met Dr. Death Defying a few months ago, when he was almost killed by one of his runners.  
The Dr had noticed that Frank had stopped taking the BLI goverment issue drugs, and was thinking for himself. He then asked Frank to be a man on the inside- to smuggle food and medical supplies out. Frank had agreed.

Frank picked up his keys after having gotten dressed that morning, leaving his apartment to walk to his van.  
After checking that everything was in the back was something that he intended to smuggle out, Frank set off, out of the city.

The guards at the gate looked at his ID and let him through quickly, not bothering to check what was in the back, thankfully.  
Driving down guano was nerve wracking to say the least. Frank could get shot at at any time, and he didn't want to shoot any killjoys.  
After making it to Dr Death's current base intact, he got out of the van, and knocked on the door three times.  
Show Pony opened the door, nodding in greeting at Frank before calling out to the Dr that the shipment had arrived.

Frank helped Pony unload some crates of food, clean water, medical supplies and more into the main room, which was filled with crates and boxes. 

"Same day next month?" Pony asked, closing the van door whilst looking over at Frank.

"Yeah. See you then." Frank replied, preparing to pretend to patrol the desert and deliever cans and dehydrated food to Tommy Chow Mein, down in Zone 4.

Show Pony then roller-skated away, leaving Frank confused as to how they could balance in those so well.

Upon turning around to get back in the van, Frank saw a young man, watching him from 200 yards away. Frank waved at him, then opened the door. 

"Wait!"

Frank paused when he heard the man shout, turning again to see him running towards the van.

"You... you're from the city? " the guy asked, wide eyes monitoring Frank carefully.

"Yeah. I smuggle shit out for Dr.D. Name's Frank. Gotta go now."

"NO! I mean...uh... can i have some food? I'll do almost anything! Please. My brother and I need food, and...I'll do anything to keep him alive...please."

"Anything?" Frank asked, watching as the guy pushed some red strands of hair back from his face.

"You don't have anything to trade with people?" Frank muttered, frowning down at the killjoy.

"No. We're kinda new to the desert, and...please?" 

"Okay. I'll give you some food and water and stuff- in exchange for some time with your mouth. Around my dick." Frank said, deciding to be blunt about it, "What's your name?"

"Party Poison. And....I'll do it."

"Okay... come with me."

Frank walked around to the back of the van, grabbing a plastic bag, filling it with cans, dehydrated food, bottles of water, medical supplies and a few battery packs. He put it on the floor behind the van, in the shade, and shut the doors.

Party got to his knees infront of Frank, staring up at him, seemingly eager.

-

It was 5 months since Frank first met Party Poison. And in that time, Party always turned up when Frank was delivering smuggled goods to Dr.D.

He was always tempted to just give Party the food and not force his dick down his throat- but when Frank had suggested that, Party had refused. He had said something about owing Frank later on, and that giving him a blowjob each time meant that he wasn't in debt to him.  
Frank liked to think that Party just enjoyed sucking him off.

After finally placing the last crate of stuff inside the room, Frank stood and faced Show Pony. He had decided to just leave Bat city, live out in the desert as a Killjoy. The rigid-ness of the whole regime and the free expression being illegal was driving him nuts. Maybe a bit worse than that- but he wasn't going to tell Pony about it- those thoughts were too personal to share with somone he barely knew.

"I'm sorry but, your supply line from me is going to be cut off. I'm leaving the city- its makin' me insane. " Frank said, fiddling with the end of his untucked shirt.

"Hey dude, thats cool! We got enough men on the inside for now. If you ever need something you can come back here, and we can trade." They said, smiling at Frank.

"Ah thanks man. I'll see you around."

Frank shyly smiled back at Pony for a second, then waved and walked out the door, back into the blaring sun.  
Frank glanced around for Party, and saw him in the usual place. Frank waved him over, smiling fondly. When Party had made it over, motorbike and all, Frank started talking.

"Hey so, I'm really sorry, but this is gonna stop because I'm sick of the city 'nd I can't get food out once i've left and...yeah." 

"It's fine, I understand. I'm not sure how you lasted so long in there anyways. And people are comin' to me for medical help, so we get stuff from that." Party said, smiling down at Frank warmly.

"So...I brought extra for you anyway. And this time you really don't have to put your mouth on my dick, okay."

"Nah, I want to. Mostly for late night jerk off material, you know." Party replied, sinking to his knees infront of Frank.

"I...okay. But only if you're sure. And if i see you again we'll pretend we don't know each other, yeah?" Frank said meeting Party's eyes as he looked up at him and nodded.

Party undid Frank's belt, then the button, before pulling the zip down. Frank pushed his boxers, watching Party's face as he beheld Frank's semi.  
He immediately wrapped his lips around the head, his hand wrapping around the base as he rubbed his tongue against the slit.  
Frank consciously breathed in, watching quietly as Party sunk down his length.

"Fuck." He whispered, one hand loosely holding onto Party's hair. His eyes closed as Party started moving his hand and head in a steady rhythm, losing himself in the pleasure he was receiving.  
With his lack of sexual action, Frank was close within five minutes, breathing heavily and gripping Party's free hand tightly.   
When he came, Frank whispered a quiet "Party- fuck." Before peeling his eyes open to see party swallow his come. 

They quietly righted themselves, Party standing up after he did up Frank's pants.

"Thanks, I guess." Frank muttered.

"Yeah"

"I would say that you gave the best head I ever had, but I've only got it from you." Frank said, smiling up at Party, observing the way the sun lit his red hair beautifully.

"Aw, is it really that bad in Bat City? I thought there were pornodroids."

"Yeah, there are, but they're all girls. And sex there is about reproducing or rush of endorphins. Not about enjoying the experience, or love. Its so clinical."

"That sucks." Party said.

"Yeah. But I'm leaving soon. I'll be free! Likely starving, but free."

"Ha. See ya 'round Frank."

"Yeah you too. Hope you and your brother turn out okay."

Party Poison turned with a smile, rolling his bike back onto the road before getting on and starting the engine, dissapearing within a minute. 

Frank hoped he would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So that happened.  
> I guess I stole from like two authors, which is kinda what i do, so this might be similar to other things you've read.  
> There will be more, so don't ask me if I'm gonna do more, cos i am lol.  
> Things in the world are shit right now, so I really hope everyone is okay.  
> Someone out there loves you- Eilis.


End file.
